maddison and addison
by soccer3
Summary: alice and jasper are given 2 very special suprizes 2 little twin girls who are half humen have vampire wellcome 2 the world maddison and addison
1. Chapter 1

the women just stared at us "um.. miss do you need something" i asked her (this is alice speaking just to let you now)

"yes yes you are the ones" she said in a soft voice

"the ones for what" jasper replied harshly

the Lady only responded by placing to baskets were she stood and then she was gone

"what are they Alice" jasper asked me

but befor i could answer he gasped

"what" i said confused

"they have feelings" he said

"what are u taling about??" i asked confused

"the things are alive" he said

i started walking to them but jasper caught my hand "wait Alice it could be dangers " i thought for a moment "nope" i told him

i walked up to the baskets and one seemed to move what were they some kind of animal that's when i Finlay decided to take a smell of the sent i gasped jasper was next to me in a instant "what" he demanded

"there th-ere" i tried to say but could not

"there what"jasper said frustrated he knelt done toward the little baskets and removed the blankets he gasped

"there half humen have vampire babies " i said stunned

"twin girls" he replied

"what are we going to do wiTh them jasper" i looked at the little girls faces and longed to hold and protect them "keep them why not" jasper said " i always wanted to be a daddy " he said with a smirk

i piked up one of the babies she seemed to have brown hair and i saw her little teeny amazing green eyes" what are we going to name them" i asked

jasper picked up the other Baby she seemed to have blond hair but every thing else she looked exactly like her sister "i like the name Madison" jasper said looking at the little girl he held "and this one can be Addison" i said looking at the baby i held

"well maddison and addison welcome to your new life " i said

"your overwhelmed" jasper said "and exited"

"to be a mother " i said leaning done and kissing him

i herd a soft bell like giggle and looked at little Madison "she is happy " said jasper

"why wouldnt she be,she has got the best daddy in the world "


	2. Chapter 2

**alice prov**

they were shocked of course who wouldnt be? bella semed the most exited she was happy nessie had new cuzens to play with in the next 3 weeks we lerned what the girls could do they were telipathic.. they were able to move things whith there mindes they could bend things move things and break things they grew fast very fast like nessie did and we loved them they were ours...

we thought they were about 15 so they were going to school as softmores they would be going whith nessie

"rember dont use your poweres,"i said

"and dont bite eny humens" jasper added

"mom,dad we know we know" maddie and addison said together

bella and edwered stood at the door edwereds hand around nessies

"you guys reddy" bella gigled

"we be good mom we promise you dont have to worry onistly " maddison said but in truth it did worry alice because alice could only see the girls very blurry and what if the girls got tempted to feed or something else could happen the rest of them would be collige students "its okay"jasper wispered in my ear i smiled but i coulnt hide my feeling from jasper.. the girls turrend the tored the door wich opend by its self it was strange what the girls could do they could move things lift break all whith there minds they were telipathic race you nessie maddison called addie turend befor hedding of to school and waved and blew a kiss to her mom and dad addison was the more shy then her out going sister maddison "i hope they will be okay"alice said to no one in particular japer kissed the top of her head "of course they will " he said "they willl alice"

**nessie maddison and addison**

"were are we sopose to go "nessie asked "mom said the front office"maddie said "which is right there"addie pointed to a small billding that said front office of course they got a few staires okay mabby more than a few .. "oh please stop drulling"maddison said under her breath maddie let out her briliant lovable gigle come on addie its our first day at school lets live it she winked at a boy that was starring at them he blushed red she laghed again "maddie" addison worend "mom never said we coulnt make friends" she said "lighten up a bit" nessie rolled her eyes "hello how can i help you " the laddy at the front desk asked "were new here"madison replied "maddison and addison hale" here are your scuedals "renesmee cullen" "its nessie " she said reaching out for her scedual they each had diffrent 1st period classes maddie had PE addi had engish and nessie had math" of to class then"maddison said "of to class then"nessie replied and they each turrend there diffrent ways

**addison **

**a**tleast the teacher was there so i dint have to sit by my self she was a women a pritty women "well hello there "she said "hello"addison said shyly she could feel her self blush as the kids turend to look at her "you must be addison hale daghter of carisle cullen" she said exitment in her eyes "yes mam" that was the story they were carslies kids "please sit next to (idk how to spell it sowwy ) she could see by the big smile the kid gave her that addi was not going to like her "hi im jake neaten " he said a little to friendly "hi"she said looking down at the table she dint whant her blush to lead him own she looked up to mean his eyes dang it to late he liked her o wait everyone did ... snaps what was she going to do about this kid 'whats your name" "addison hale" maby if i ignor him he will leave me alone "addison wow what a pritty name" "thanks"she mumbled "call me addi"wait no no no why did she say that "i can" he said darn this not leading him on thing was not working out "who are u going to sit whith at lunch " problay my sisters maddison and nessie " "maddison like addison" "shes my twin sister,exept she likes to die her hair blond" she said "nessie is older than you guys..?" "yea but only a few months were adopted" "thats cool so are u going to sit with me at lunch "um well see" she said what was she going to do with this kid onistly .......

**yea it suked :P but hey i was bord i hoped u liked **


	3. Chapter 3

**ch 3 ! lolz blabla im not sm **

**lolz just to let u know i like addison better then maddison addison is more like me sweet shy calm :D maddison doesnt care what people think she will tell u strait up what she thinks about you she is a little bit of a show lolz who do u like better?**

* * *

maddison prov

well this is gona be fun PE... aww why did i were these new shoes they cant get dirty mom will kill me "hi" i said to the teacher he was a male yong probaly 26 "im new here my name is maddison hale " she caught some girls glarring at her she coulnt help but smilling "maddison oh yes your that carisle cullens kid" why did everyone get exited when they herd about carisle? who knows "yep so do what do i do" i said "you can join rebbecas team" o great how did she know that, she was the girl who glared at her ... "maddison " rebeca said looking her up and down "rebecca" maddison said doing the same rebeca just rolled her eyes "okay maddison lets get one thing straite" okay atleast she was getting to the point know " see that boy over there he is mine back of "she looked over to see a good looking guy looking at her "is he your boyfriend"i asked "well no" she said "then he is fair compitition then " maddison said with a smirk and walked away**(o maddison why do u have to make people hate u ? lol jk )** "hi"she said to another girl "oh hi" the girl said a little suprized

"im maddie"

"lily,so how much do u like the schol so far "

"its great i got in asome welcome wagen from rebeca and her little witch friends "

"o dont minde her she thinks she rulles the school and she is probaly jelouse because your so darn gorgouse she is soposable the prittty girl in school as far as i know she weres to much make up"that made maddie lagh hey this making friends thing was going easy

"so who are you going to sit with at lunch" lily asked

"my twin sister addi and my uther sister nessie"

"well hey if you whant you guys can sit with us at lunch "

"k il have that in minde by"

**lunch maddison addison and nessie **

"hide me" addi said hidding behinde maddie

"why " she said "this kid named jake newten wont stop following me "she said "oo addi gots a stalker " nessie laghed "its not funny !" addi complaiend

"dont worry addi your not the only one i got a few stalkeres to" nessie said

"maddi why are those girls glarring at us " nessie asked tuning tord rebecca and her crew

"haha just ignor them"  
"maddie no!"addison warend you see when the girls used there power the outline of there eyes glowed purple next thing they new rebecas tray of food was in her face food everywere ...

"what did mom say maddie" addison warned

"mom will never know "maddie said

"knowing you maddi you are going to be thinking about it and dad is going to finde out and of course he will tell your mom " nessie warend

"i got that covered "

**after school **

carisle was there to pick them up "i call shotguns " nessie laghed

"how was your day at school girls" carisle said

"it was great gra-dad "addi said

"did you make friends" he asked

"addi made a stalker " maddie gigled addie let out a low growl

"its okay hunny you just have to be carfull though" he said trying to hide a lagh

they all got out the and ran inside of course there parints were waiting for them and after there day of school they were happy to see them again "mom dad " the girls said runing into there parrints arms "come on girls lunch is reddy " alice said "lets go hunnting dad " maddi said "rase u" jasper said and they were of "well i gess lunch is going to be just you and me hu baby "alice said "gess so mom"

bella was alredy in the kitchen "is jacob coming over today mom" nessie asked "i think so hun" addie let out a low growl she hated when he came relay addi and maddison never saw him they were alwase out when he came "if you whant to go hunnting whith your dad you can still catch up"alice said "no mom its cool i have never realy got to know jacob maby today is the day " she said "if maddi said that i woulnt trust her "nessie said giving a gigle there was a knock on the door "he is here " nessie said "of course baby " jacob said as nessie through her arms arond her neck and gave him a kiss ewww addi thought gross "whats that smell" jacob asked confesed "food?" nessie said confesed "no no not that it its strange" he said "what" nessie said confed "it smells like a mix of wolf and vampire and humen.. little humen very little humen "he said "what are you talking about " addi asked finaly "its you "he said "what" alice said comming to stand protectovly infront of addi "your half wolf well very little wolf more vampire " he said shoked "what are you talking about mutt" alice said angrly know her teath shoing "jacob what are you tlaking about "bella said this time "her mother was probaly a werewolf and fathere a vampire alice calm down please" edwered said "what does that mean then"alice said "i dont know but one thing is shure we cant let the voltory find out " edwered said

* * *

theres **the third chapter well there something intristing the real mother and father of maddison and addison (they were adopted no one knows who there real parints were and the tiwns dont whant to know) there mother was a warewolf and father a vampire can u imgin that a vampire fallling in love with a wolf or maby it was a evil vampire or something like that can u imagin if the voltory found out? half vampire have warewolf kids? they would whant to kill them ... we will just have to wait and see what is going to happen to the twins and is alice going to kill jacob lolz?**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay okay i will use proper puncuation this time sowwy :) **

**

* * *

**

"how will we keep this from the Voltory" Alice said

**Maddie prov **

"i bet i can get the bigest one dad" I said

"not a chance baby" dad said

He lunged for a deer well you see dady handent lernd yet i liked to compeat and i was competitive, and i could move things to me. Next thing dady knew he lunged at air "haha daddy love you lots but the dear is over here " and it was right infront of me "okay how about a little chaleng maddison 1hour who ever can get the bigest dear and be back wins "dady said "your on" i said and we were of. Silly dady he whent the uthere way and i could smell the dear near by dad was gona lose the i was here i might as well fead "why havent you grown so much yong one" said a voice out of the shadow "what who is there " dont sound scared dont sound scarred "dad " i called out dont sound scared "your _dad _isnt comming" he said dad as if it was a dirty word. "who are you" i said "does it matter"he said " dad!!!" "you dont reconize me child"

"who are you and what do you whant"

"silly child silly siilly child scraming wont help"

"daaaaady!! addison addie"

**addison prov**

the thing about maddison and addison mind were some how conected "addison addi help!". Addi herd distinly that made her snap. Her sister was introbale and edwered read her minde also both of them were out the door running as fast as they only took alice a wile to relise something was rong and was following only steps behind "whats rong"she cried. I could here bella and nessie maby carisle jacob was there not far behind. I coulnt say enything i just had to get to my sister "maddison is in trobal" edwered maniged to say. In that instint mom was infront of us waaay in front of us it took all it had in me to catch up to her. When i did her eyes were pichblack she was angry and i mean angry we were gettting close i could feel it "maddison maddie maddi" i yelled and from the distent i her a menising growling snariling dad... he was attaking a stranger they were fighting maddie was standing off a little scarred well no very scarred her eyes were dark she was angry "maddie " i called and she knew what i ment together we held him down whith our power ofcourse we could freaze things with our minds well not whit ice but freaze there bodys "who are you" alice growled "im the reason these girls are alive" he said what was screaming in my head well i gess my dad was evil first i find out im **h**alf wolf and know i find out my birth father is evil great

**someting short lolz but hey :)**


End file.
